


The Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy

by Princess_Hestia_Hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: After Last Olympian, Apollo is the Best, BDSM, Collar, Crossdressing, Feminization, Hades fluff, Male Lactation, Momma's boys, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Poseidon and Hades breastfeeding, Poseidon fluff, Quests, Titan's won, Zeus should die in a hole, leash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Hestia_Hades/pseuds/Princess_Hestia_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titans war, which the titans won, the world has changed for better. Everyone is treated fairly. The ones that sided with the gods were giving two choices: To join the titans or be killed. Everyone chose to join the titans. Well except for Annabeth. She still thought that the gods did everything right. Even some of the gods switched sides. Percy soon became Kronos's wife and Queen. He and Kronos had three children. Here are their stories and they grow up on Olympus as Princess and Princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the first time I've posted something here. I hope you all like it!

"I could kill Kronos!" "I know, Dear. One more push, Percy." Leto said. "Fuck" Percy screamed, as he pushed his twin boys into the world. "Brother! Come here." Themis shouted to Kronos as she walked out of the royal chambers. "What's wrong? Is Percy okay? Is the baby okay too?" Kronos asked rapidly. "Nothing's wrong. Percy wants you to come in and see the _babies._ " The word "babies" was lost on Kronos. Themis rolled her eyes and leads him to his and Percy's chambers. Kronos enters and sees Percy propped up with the pillows from marriage bed, holding two tiny bundles wrapped in gold blankets. One bundle had messy raven black hair like his mother, and the other had golden-blonde hair like his father. Percy looked up from the nursing bundles as Themis ushered his Husband/Mate in. "I think we should leave the new parents alone with their new children." Leto pulled Themis and the others who helped deliver the new Princes of Olympus out of the Royal apartments.

"Twins? I thought we were just having one." Kronos sputtered as he walks up to Percy. "That's what I thought as well, Love." Percy purred as he shifted the golden-haired Prince closer to his breast. Kronos had finally reached his Wife/Queen and the new heirs to the throne. He reached out a shaking hand and laid it on his raven-haired son. "Did you name them yet, Love?" Kronos choked out. "I wanted you to hear their names before every other being on Earth and Olympus does." Percy smiled happily at him. "So what are they?" Kronos moved his hand to his other , stroking his his golden locks. "The one you're touching now is Giovanni and the other is Balance." Percy yawned, cracked his neck, and rested his head the pillows propping him up. "Let me hold them for a little, Babe." The King of Titans suggested, seeing his queen yawn once more. "Are you sure?" Kronos nodded excitedly.

"Well take Giovanni since he's done nursing and Balance isn't." Percy handed Giovanni to his father and moved Balance to his other breast since he had sucked out all the milk from the one he had been suckling. "He's so small, Love." He gasped in amazement. "Mind his head, and put your other arm under your left- There we go." Percy smiled as he watched his husband hold one of his sons for the first time. Giovanni opened his royal blue eyes, stared up at his father, and laughed. Kronos laughed back and they just stood their cooing back-and-forth. Percy snuggled Balance closer and wriggled lower on the bed. Seeing Kronos interact with his two minutes older son calmed his fears about Kronos eating his children. Only a little. The ruler over everything looked at the love of his life as he moved on their marriage bed. Knowing that the look on Percy's face most likely meant that he thought that him, Kronos, was going to eat their children. He was going to correct the assumption.

"I'm not going to hurt them, my Queen. Never." Kronos spoke, forcefully. Percy jumped a little, startled. Kronos saw this and said, "Doubt me again, little slut, and you will be punished." "Yes, Master." Percy nodded in agreement. "Let's go introduce our children to the rest of the family, Slut." "Yes, Master." Percy repeated as he held Balance close and got up. The tags on his collar jingled together. Kronos smiled at the sound. As they walked towards the throne room where the rest of the titans had gathered Kronos says, "I love how you show your brand stating that you belong to me." Percy just smiled and kept walking in step with his husband. "It isn't like I can get rid of your name tattooed on my ass. I don't want to remove it anyway." Kronos shifted Giovanni, rubbed Percy's ass, then spanked it. Percy laughed, wriggled his ass against his hand, and snuggled closer to him.

"He's still nursing?" Leto gasped. "Is that bad?" Percy glanced down at his youngest son, concerned. "No, no! It isn't bad. It just means that he probably needed more milk than his brother." Phoebe soothed. "I didn't mean to upset you, my Queen." Leto apologized. "I know. I just never had kids before." Percy said as he reached up to kiss Kronos's lips. "Now, Brother, I want to hold my nephew." Theia smiled as she plucked Giovanni out of Kronos's arms. The rest of the Titanesses gathered around their queen, cooing and giggling. Kronos watched all of this from his throne and smiled at Chaos, who sat to his left. "Hey, Percy! You gonna have another one after this?" Hyperion laughed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Iapetus smacked him. Percy just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Tethys. Kronos watched his queen for a few more minutes before he spoke.

  
  


**Percy’s POV (Throne Room)**

“Fellow titans,” Kronos stood. “Today is a day for celebration. Today is the day that two Princes are born. Allow me to introduce to my sons, Prince Giovanni and his 90 seconds younger brother Prince Balance.” Percy cleared his throat, and gestured to all the gifts the other titans had brought to give their new Princes. Kronos looked back at his Queen, confused. Percy leaned over with Balance in his arms, burping him, and whispered,”Thank them for their gifts.” “Ah.” Percy just rolled his eyes at his husband. “My Queen would also like to thank you for your wonderful gifts and attending this party.” The titans and titanesses smiled at their Queen’s kindness.

The titanesses soon wanted to see and hold the new Princes. They surrounded Percy’s throne. “They are so cute! They look just like you, Your Highness.” Theia cooed. “Stop calling me that, Theia. Just call me Percy. And I agree.” Percy said, rolling his eyes and laughing at Balance’s expression when he saw all his aunts round him.

**Kronos’ POV**

As I was talking, more like zoning out, to my brothers, I hear my mate laugh loudly. My head snaps up as I quickly look around to locate him. I see him standing with Balance in his arms, surrounded by my older sisters. “Looks like you _are_ smitten with him.” Iapetus raises an eyebrow at my behavior. “Never said I wasn’t, Brother. He’s a very likable person. He understood what his family did to me. What more could I ask for after that traitorous bitch Rhea?” I replied, still looking at Percy, making sure he wasn’t too tired or stressed. I care about my mate. As I was looking at him, I remembered how we had met.


	2. Kronos and Percy meet and then Kronos holds his youngest son

**(Flashback** )

 

I had just recruited Luke and Percy finished his quest to rescue my idiot son’s lightning bolt. “Luke, I want you to take Percy to the forest past Camp Half-Blood’s border.” I ordered. I worked up enough energy to see the boy that could cause my plans to fail. I spent my time waiting for them to show up, pacing back-and-forth. “Where are we going, Luke? Where are you taking me?” I heard Percy asked my servant. “To come see me.” I answered. “You may leave now Luke, I need to talk to Perseus alone.” When Luke left Percy asked, “Who are you and what do you want from me?” I couldn’t answer right away, because when I turned around I was stunned by Perseus’ looks. He had a slightly masculine look, but he looked very feminine. His wild hair sticking up everywhere was adorable. His big sea green eye were easy to get lost in. 

“Um… Are you still here?” He said waving his hand in front of my face. If he wasn’t the cutest thing, he would be incinerated for that. “Yes, I’m Kronos and I want you to join me to defeat my children. They don’t know how to rule correctly. They’re too cruel with you children.” “But-” “But what?” I asked. “Let me guess, they told you I was evil and ate my children?” I raise my eyebrow. “Yes, sir.” While he said that, looking up through those beautiful eyelashes, it went straight to my groin. “Well, it isn’t true. Rhea couldn’t stand that I had all the children’s attention and she didn’t. She went to Hecate to change their memories to make it look like I did all of those things. They believed her! Do you know how much it hurts to know that your children who loved you wholeheartedly turn their backs on you?” 

I took a deep breath and continued, looking down at the ground. “Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades refused to accept that I could do something like that. They had seen passed the mist that clouded their minds. The other three didn’t. When I had lost, my children who understood what Rhea did and why, joined me and hoped that one day I could rise again and rule like I was supposed to do.” It was quite. You could hear the birds singing and other creatures in the forest talking. I hear a rustling noise, I look up to see Percy rest his hand on my chest, right on my fast beating heart. He looks up into my eyes and says two simple words, “I’m sorry.” And leans up and kisses me. 

 

**(Flashback ends)**

  
  


*******

“Brother? Brother? Are you still there?” Oceanus waves his hand in front of my face. “Yes, I am.” I replied taking a drink of my wine. “I think that our brother was thinking about his little mate over there.” Coeus said, gesturing to his left. “Am I right, Little Brother?” “Yes.” I respond shortly, turning to walk to my mate and children. 

 

**Percy’s POV**

I was laughing at something one of my sister-in-laws said, when I felt hands come around my waist and pull me close. “Hi, baby.” I snuggle into my mate, while still holding Balance. I feel him unlatch from my nipple. “Are you full baby? Is your tummy all full with momma’s milk?” I bring him up to my shoulder and pat his back. As Balance burbs twice I lay him back in my arms. “Baby, he must be getting heavy. You should let me hold him now.” Kronos said, rubbing my sides. “Yea. He’s sleeping again so he’s dead weight right now. Mind his head now.” I respond as I lay my youngest son in his father’s arms.

“He’s smaller than Giovanni. And baby, I didn’t just go through a day and a half of labor to give birth to twins. I might have more strength than you at the moment.” Kronos says, smirking at me. “Are you saying that I’m not strong?” I act offended. “You know that people who give birth are stronger than their partner who impregnated them.” Leto says, wisely. Everyone laughed knowing that Leto had birthed twins and Zeus was a pussy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on time. I found out that my cousin had an accident and is now paralyzed from the waist down and can't feel anything on his right side. I was destroyed when I heard the news. His name is Cord and is my eldest cousin at 43 years of age with a loving wife and 8 kids, 4 are adopted and 4 are biological children. The youngest is 8 months to 17 years old.


	3. Poseidon had some issues pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's towards the end when Poseidon has some issues with his new brothers. (This might be a 3 part) 
> 
> p.s.- Poseidon is in a 3 year old form and Hades is in a 5 year old form. I'll let you know in each chapter what age they are. If I don't say anything then they're the same age as in the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! Thank you for sticking through with me. I added some tags if you can see. See you at the bottom!

**Kronos’s POV**

Yes, I do agree with Leto. After all, my “son”, Zeus, never fought himself. He always hid behind his troops. And an awful ruler too. I guess I should explain. You see, back when I was king everything was good. No wars, plenty of food and water, pretty much life was great. Then, my ex-wife, Rhea, *shudders* got jealous. Now mind you, I was faithful to her as she was to me. But she was jealous because I got all the attention from our children and she didn’t. See how everything falls into place now? She had Gaea make a potion for my children to drink that would change their memories of me. When they did consume it, they forgot all about the things I did with them and soon thought that I was cruel and harsh to them and everyone else around me. But not all of them thought that. Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia knew differently. The potion didn’t effect them like it did Hera and Zeus. I still to this day don’t know why. I’m not complaining, though.

Betcha didn’t expect that, didja ya? Not so evil. If I was truly evil, then how could I ever love? Answer that for me. Anyway, back to the present time. The world is the same when I first ruled it. Expect I have no scheming jealous ass slut of a wife by my side. Instead I have Percy and the rest of my children, exempting Zeus and Hera of course, by my side. I still can’t believe that I’m so lucky to be married to him. Don’t you dare tell my brothers I said that! It’s hard enough being the youngest as it is.  

 

**Percy’s POV**

As I watched by husband, who was right behind me and holding my eldest son, Giovanni, I could see that he was lost in space. One of his brothers turned to speak to him so I quickly spoke over our telepathic link, _“Love, your brother’s about to say something to you. Snap out of it.”_ He shakes his head as he snaps out of his daydream. He looks down at me and mouths, ”Thank you.” I smile and nod in response. So, I turn back to my cousins and jump into their conversations.

“Come on Perce! Can you please let me hold at least one of them?! They’re so adorable!” Apollo whines. “I don’t know, ‘pollo. What do you think, Love?” I ask Kronos. He thinks it over for a moment, looking at Giovanni, then Balance, then Apollo, and back again. “He can hold them, but he’s only holding them for a couple of minutes. Understand, Phoebus Apollo?” “Yes, sir.” Apollo said eagerly, holding his arms out to receive one of my sons. Kronos gently handed Giovanni over to Apollo, both of us watching his every move. I soon call over two of my other sons, Poseidon and Hades. I know that sounds weird nasty right? I mean after all, Poseidon did have sex with my mother to create me and now I call him son. See, when I got married/mated to Kronos Hades started calling me ‘mom’. Poseidon soon followed his big brother and started calling me mom as well. (And let me tell you, they are the biggest momma’s boys in all of creation.)

 “Poseidon! Hades! Get over here and see your new brothers!” I called. “Coming, Mama!” My two boys call back. I’m soon tackled by them giving me hugs. I hear Kronos chuckle, “Now boys, give your mother and youngest brother some space. You might crush them.” “He’s SO tiny, mama.” Hades gasped, reaching out hesitantly and cautiously to touch Lance’s head. Poseidon was just standing next to me holding tightly to my waist. I rub my hand up and down on his back. Over our link Kronos said, _“What’s wrong with Poseidon?” “I think he thinks that we won’t pay attention to him anymore now that Gio and Lance are born. He’s been like this for the last two or three weeks, babe. He just needs more cuddles from me during our Mommy and Poseidon time.” “Are you sure there’s nothing else?” _ Kronos asks, looking at his second child worried. _“He just needs to know that we still love and care about him and Hades. They’ll be okay.” “If you’re sure, Honey.” “Mother’s intuition.”_ I reply. He smiles and runs his hand through Poseidon’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like shorter chapters posted every Saturday or longer chapters posted every two Saturdays?


	4. Poseidon's issues are resolved (for now)

**Poseidon’s POV (10 minutes before Gio and Lance were born)**

Waiting for Mama to give birth is so boring! ‘I want to meet my new brothers now!’ I think, watching Daddy pace back-and-forth, glancing at the door waiting for Auntie Leto to come out and get him. I look up at Hades since my head is resting on his shoulder and he’s just sitting here with me wriggling on him, patiently waiting. I don’t know how he does that! Maybe it’s just a big brother thing? Let’s ask.

“Hades?” I ask nudging him a little with my head. “What’s up, Poseidon?” He replies, rubbing my arm. “How can you just sit here and be still?” “Because I’m older have more practice at waiting for things to happen, Buddy. When you’re older you might, and that’s a big might, be able to sit patiently and still. Though I doubt it because you are so hyper.” He responds smiling. “I am not hyper!” I frown back. “Yes you are. You can’t sit still to save your life, little brother.”

“I hate waiting.” I say randomly after a while. “I know it’s hard, but you can’t rush labor otherwise bad things could happen to Mama and the babies. You don’t want that to happen now do you?” Daddy says, as he picks me up and sits me on his lap to give Hades a break from my squirming. “No, Daddy. It just seems like forever!” I whine. “I know, baby. Mama should be done soon and then you can see her and the babies.”

**\Time skip/**

 

 

“Coming, Mama!” Hades and I called out. We ran as fast as we could towards Mama. We both could finally see the babies and Mama! I was sooo excited!! When we finally reached Mama, we could both see the babies. We tackled Mama with hugs. I hear Daddy chuckle, “Now boys, give your mother and youngest brother some space. You might crush them.” “He’s SO tiny, mama.” Hades gasped, reaching out hesitantly and cautiously to touch our youngest brother’s head. I was just standing next to Mama holding tightly to her waist. Mama rubs her hand up and down on my back.

‘Now that Mama has two more babies she won’t give me anymore love or attention or milk!’ I suddenly think. I start to whimper at the thought. Mama hears and looks down and says to daddy, “Take Lance while I go talk to Poseidon for a little bit.” “Hades, watch over your brothers now while I’m gone, okay?”

“Okay, honey.” Daddy replies, taking Lance into his other arm. “Sure thing, Mama.” Hades answers, drawing close to Daddy. Mama leans down, picks me up and walks into her bedroom that she shares with Daddy. She sits down on their bed and draws me close to her.

“What’s the matter, baby?” She asks. “Now that you have Gio and Lance, you won’t pay anymore attention to me or give me cuddles or give me milk!” I cry, with tears running down my face.

“Oh baby! Daddy and I will never ignore you or Hades! Even if we’re not not giving you all of our attention we still love you. That’s why we have time set aside just for you and Hades to have our full and undivided attention. I will never stop giving you cuddles when you want them. Nor will I stop feeding you. I know it’s hard to be a big brother now, but Mama’s still right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Mama states, wiping the tears away with her hand. We just sit there for a few minutes with Mama rocking me back-and-forth and rubbing my back.

After a few more minutes, I reach my hand down off her collar (I was playing with her tags) and start to pull her dress down so I can drink. “Are you hungry?” I hear her ask. I nod my head. She gently nudges my hand away and makes me sit up so she can take the straps on her shoulders off so I can nurse. She does so leaving her topless and lays me down on her lap so I can start nursing. She brings me closer to her nipple so I’m not tugging on her nipple because it looks like both of her nipples hurt and are leaking milk. She brings her nipple to my mouth which I open and start suckling. I rest my hand on her other nipple and start playing with it. I love the feel of Mama’s milk running in between my fingers and onto my hand.

Mama starts to hum a lullaby that she sings to both me and Hades at night or when we’re nursing. My eyes are heavy and soon I am asleep still nursing.

 

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ps- If you haven't heard yet, Paris, France was attacked and over 127 people were killed. It was a merciless attack that killed INNOCENT people. It's a tragedy. This was a terrorist attack and the people who committed it should be found and convicted mercilessly the same way they killed all of those people who had families and loved ones. Sending lots of love to France and all of the people whom this attack touched.)


	5. Important info

Here are the days of which stories I will working on and when they are updated. 

Monday: Unknown Fate and A New Hope

 

Tuesday: Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy and Forbidden Love ( More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers) 

 

Wednesday: In This World and Children of Set book 1 

 

Thursday: Love Knows No Bounds 

 

Friday: Update Unknown Fate and Love Knows No Bounds

 

Saturday: Update A New Hope and Forbidden Love and In This World

 

Sunday: Update Twin Sons and Daughter and Book 1 Anubis 


	6. Thru Hades's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades's experience with the baby shower and nursing from Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took down the old chapter and added the new and updated one that has more of Hades's POV. So if you think you've already read this, you haven't cause I added more to the end XD I have updated the tags so check them out and just a reminder! Percy is still a boy!! He has a dick but he loves crossdressing and being called by feminine pronouns. It's a turn-on for him. Just to clear everything up. :)
> 
> See you at the bottom!

**Hades’ POV (Before Gio and Lance were born)**

Sitting here with Poseidon on my lap and Dad pacing with all of us waiting for Mama to give birth takes patience. Poseidon is watching our Dad pace for a few moments, squirming around on my lap. He isn’t very good at waiting or sitting still in general. He lays his head on my shoulder for a little when I feel his eyes on me. “Hades?” He asks nudging me with his head. “What’s up, Poseidon?” I respond, rubbing one of his arms. “How can you just sit here and be still?” “Because I’m older have more practice at waiting for things to happen, Buddy. When you’re older you  _ might, _ and that’s a big might, be able to sit patiently and still. Though I doubt it because you are so hyper.” I say smiling at him. “I am not hyper!” He frowns back. “Yes you are. You can’t sit still to save your life, little brother.” 

A few more minutes of silence, Dad pacing, and Poseidon wriggling around when my little brother breaks it.  

“I hate waiting.” Dad finally stops pacing and wearing holes in the floor and says as he picks him up and sits him on his lap to give me a break from Poseidon, “I know it’s hard, but you can’t rush labor otherwise bad things could happen to Mama and the babies. You don’t want that to happen now do you?”  “No, Daddy. It just seems like forever!” He whines. “I know, baby. Mama should be done soon and then you can see her and the babies.”

 

**_\Time skip/_ **

 

“Coming, Mama!” Poseidon and I yell. We ran as fast as we could towards Mama. We both could finally see the babies and Mama! I was excited to see my new siblings!! When we finally reached Mama, we could both see the babies. We tackled Mama with hugs. I hear Dad chuckle, “Now boys, give your mother and youngest brother some space. You might crush them.” “He’s SO tiny, mama.” I gasped in astonishment as I reached out hesitantly and cautiously to touch our youngest brother’s head. Poseidon was just standing next to Mama holding tightly to her waist.  _ ‘I wonder how he’s taking this. He’s always been the youngest and a Mama’s boy’  _ I think as I look over at him. Mama rubs her hand up and down on his back. I decide to peek into his thoughts to see. 

_ ‘Now that Mama has two more babies she won’t give me anymore love or attention or milk!’ _ I hear him think. He starts to whimper and Mama hears and looks down and says to Dad, “Take Lance while I go talk to Poseidon for a little bit.” “Hades, watch over your brothers now while I’m gone, okay?” Mama asks of me. “Okay, honey.” Dad replies, taking Lance into his other arm. “Sure thing, Mama.” I answer, drawing close to Dad to keep an eye on Baby Lance. Mama leans down, picks Poseidon up and walks into her bedroom that she shares with Dad.  _ ‘I hope Mama can make Poseidon know that our new brothers won’t make her love him any less.’ _ I think as I follow Dad around the Throne room, while watching Leto who now had Gio in her arms to make sure nothing happens to him. 

**_/Time Skip to the evening/_ **

 

This party has been exhausting! I’m an introvert and all these people in the Throne Room are this long is making me extremely fatigued. I’ve been following Dad and Mama around the whole time while they’ve walked and talked to the others that have come to congratulate them and see their new princes. As a few more minutes pass, I begin to whine and pull on Mama’s robe telling her that I want to go to bed. Poseidon was already in bed at home with our Uncle Apollo watching over him. Mama looks down at me and leans over to whisper something to Dad. Dad nods and takes baby Gio from Mama so now he has both of the twins. Well until Hestia swooped in and grabbed Lance from Dad’s arms. Mama takes me to her Throne and sits me in her lap. I whine some more because I don’t want to be in the Throne room, I wanna be in my bed! She shushes me quietly and rocks me back and forth gently. 

I paw at her chest, opening the top of the robe. It falls to where it is tied at her waist leaving her full, plump breasts bare for all to see. I see milk dribbling down her breasts. I tweak a wet nipple and then begin to suckle. I hear Mama’s sigh of relief as she was full to the brim with milk and the twins had just fed only 30 minutes ago and Poseidon drank earlier. I play with her other nipple that I wasn’t sucking on. I pull, twist, and pinch. Mama moans. Dad’s head snaps up to look at her and when he sees me nursing, he just smirks and says to her, “That’s my boy.” Mama flashes us away to her bedroom so I can nurse in privacy and so she can tuck me in my bed once I finish. After a little bit, I suck that tit dry and switch over to the other one. Looking up at her face and then back to the nipple I just abandoned as it was empty, I decide to play with that one. I move my hand up and squeeze her nipple inbetween my middle and ring fingers. 

I twist it gently and then harder as I hear her gasp. I smile around the breast in my mouth. Next, I pinch and pull at it then kneading her empty breast. I quickly empty out her other breast. I release it with a small pop. Mama looks down at me and I look up at her. I feel something hard poke my thigh. I giggle, give her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, kiss both of her nipples, and run back to my room where I fell into a peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with me as I struggle to write on any of my stories! I will not abandon them. I'm slowly making my way through it all. ;) Hope your having a good day/night! See y'all later! 
> 
> PS- Y'all hear that Jacksepticeye moved to England? I was super shocked! But happy that he's happy. XD Lol If you don't know who that is you should look him up on Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments! It helps me change/fix my stories! Hope you all have a good day/night wherever you live! :)


End file.
